Occy's Neuroctopus Misadventure
by Nigel Yearning
Summary: Occy chases off a green octopus with pink eyes after it scared the gang half to death, but ends up being jumped on and ended up being kidnapped. As Occy began to think he's going to die, he got help from an old friend of his. Double Shot.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters that were created by someone else**

**Claimer: Go to my profile to view my characters**

It was a beautiful morning as AllStar and the gang were at their usual hangout, a Fast Food restaurant. As they were eating lunch, Dimmy was talking about things going on about what has been going on at home. Everyone listens as Occy sleeps underneath the table, like he always does on occasion.

"So dad had gathered enough money to buy one of those Hybrid Cars," explains Dimmy, "But when he tried to drive it, he realized he can't drive stick shift and ends up driving it into the living of our house. He wasn't hurt, but he got more than what he bargained for."

"How did your dad snorked the wall?" asked Casey as she takes a bite out of her sea burger.

"I thought you had crash poles set up outside your house," claims AllStar.

"We did, but he drove over the poles," said Dimmy, "The insurance company are furious at my dad, he has too wait for two weeks till he gets his license back as a result."

"Who thought of that idea?" asked Daffney.

"Governor Wellington, who else?" answered Dimmy.

Occy opened his eyes and looked around the restaurant, it was getting quite crowded. Heck, it's always crowded for some reason. Just as the red octopus stood up, something burst out of the sand and scared the gang half to death.

The gang screamed, grabbing every snork's attention at the fast food joint. When the dust cleared, a green octopus with pink eyes was sitting there laughing as hard as it can. Everyone soon relaxes as they realize the octopus poses no threat. "Oh, it's just another green octopus," sighed AllStar, "I think it's the Neuroctopus breed though."

Occy soon got angry and began to bark at the Neuroctopus, the Neuroctopus taunts Occy by making silly faces before it took off. Fired up, Occy swam after the Neuroctopus as everyone looks on, AllStar gobbled his sea burger before giving case to Occy. "Occy!" cried AllStar, "Come back!"

His friends looked at each other and then at AllStar as he swims off, they soon finished eating and swam off after him in a hurry. "Here we go again," groans Daffney.

Occy chases the Neuroctopus as it swam around Coral Reefs and kelp plants, just as Occy closes in on the green octopus it released it's black ink into Occy's face. The Neuroctopus' black ink stings Occy's eyes so bad that it blinded him, unable to see where he's going and too fast to stop he soon slams into a boulder head on and was knocked out cold.

"Occy!" called AllStar nearby, "Where are you?"

Unfortunately for Occy, the Neuroctopus came back and grabbed him with its tentacles before dragging him away. Seconds later, AllStar showed up unaware on what just happened. "Occy!" called AllStar, "Snork, I lost him!"

"If you keep yelling out his name, your voice would give out." says Casey as the swims by.

"Oh Snork, this is not good," worried AllStar, "This is not good!"

Tooter tooted, sounding very reassuring.

"Don't worry AllStar, we'll look for him," says Daffney, translating what Tooter said.

"I sure hope," said AllStar, "Why does Occy have to go missing anyway?"

AllStar and the gang did their best and searched around Snorkland for Occy, or signs of him on where he went. After a few hours of searching, they soon went to Dr. Gallio for help. After explaining what happened, Dr. Gallio showed no signs of reassurance.

"You mean he chased off a Neuroctopus?" asked Dr. Gallio.

"Yes," said AllStar.

"This is not good," explained Dr. Gallio as he digs through a drawer and pulls out a folder, he drops it onto the table and AllStar took a look inside it. It had newspaper clippings of articles about Neuroctopuses, "Usually the Neuroctopus becomes the hunted by getting their prey to chase them off to a isolated location before they jump them, then they drag them back to the Outback before eating them for lunch."

"But every Neuroctopus can trace their descendents back to Occy," claimed AllStar as he drops the folder back onto the table, "Would this family tie help?"

"It could, but that only depends on how Occy will react," said Dr. Gallio, "You've seen them, either they know or not they'll show no mercy against Occy. That's if he fights back that is, we'll just have to wait and see if Occy would show up or not."

"I just hope so," said AllStar.

**TO BE CONTINUED...**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters that were created by someone else**

**Claimer: Go to my profile to view my characters**

When Occy regained consciousness, his head was hurting and he found himself being dragged by the very same Neuroctopus that he was chasing earlier. To disoriented to do anything, he just stares out into blank space for the time being.

He soon noticed the sand look orange instead of white, it was soon clear that he was in the Outback – the desolate back country located south of Snorkland about 40 kilometers away.

This frightened him, memories of previous misadventures of the Outback soon come back to him. The Neuroctopus sensed his fear, this tells it Occy was still alive. After walking for about several kilometers, they soon reach the Tar Bayous of the Outback. They look like your average swamp on land, but instead of water it was black or brown colored Tar like goo and brown kelp.

Bubbles of methane rises to the surface, spewing out of the mud one at a time. Occy nearly died out here, that thought alone is enough to petrify him in fear. He had his eyes shut tight for several minutes, when he noticed the Neuroctopus stopped dragging him he opened his eyes and sees a couple dozen Neuroctopuses surrounding him. They all look identical, with green skin and pink eyes and everything.

Occy cooed in fear as he tried to make himself as small as possible by curling himself into a ball in his own tentacles, the Neuroctopuses don't seemed very much interested in him as they all just stood there staring at him. The Neuroctopuses soon began communicating to each other, sounding like comments with the occasional chuckle.

He tried to talk to the Neuroctopuses on what do they want him for, all the Neuroctopuses soon pointed an arm towards a single Neuroctopus as it came into the scene. It was glowing green like glow in the dark, seems that the Neuroctopuses evolved Bioluminescence.

The Glowing Neuroctopus approached Occy and walked around him examining him, using the three tentacles on its head it reaches towards Occy and spreads his legs out for a closer look. It's tentacles feel warm to the touch, to warm. Occy knew it doesn't feel right, already shivering in fear the Glowing Neuroctopus steps back. The Glowing Neuroctopus soon gave an order to the other Neuroctopuses and they soon closes in on Occy as it stands by and watch.

Thinking this is the end, Occy screamed at the top of his lungs. Then he got some unexpected help.

A Neuroctopus jumped between Occy and the others and violently guard him as he growls, unlike the other Neuroctopuses this one had white eyes and not pink. Occy recognized the Neuroctopus, his name was Rex and he was ironically the first Neuroctopus brought into existence.

The Neuroctopuses growled back at Rex as he guards Occy, keeping them at bay. Suddenly the Glowing Neuroctopus jumped onto Rex and they began to do battle, Occy watches as the two rolled around in the sand pulling off wrestling moves on each other. The Glowing Neuroctopus tried shooting ink out of it's ink pouch, but it wasn't black as it was florescent green instead.

It missed Rex and struck some coral nearby, and the coral literally dissolved on contact. Neuroctopuses just cheered on as Rex and the Glowing Neuroctopus continue to fight each other, after 5 minutes Rex looks quite beat up. Covered in bruises and cuts, he looks like he's going to drop any minute. The Glowing Neuroctopus in comparison looked fine and well, believing the Glowing Neuroctopus was going to win Occy sprung into action to try to help Rex.

But he was soon slammed back by the Glowing Neuroctopus' tentacles and he shot straight into some coral, Rex finally had enough and he used all of his strength and slammed the Glowing Neuroctopus' head straight into the ground.

He sped towards Occy as he goes limp, Rex scoops him up and swam out of the scene as fast as he can. The Neuroctopuses soon rushed after Rex and Occy in mass numbers, they're just right behind them.

Rex sprayed out black ink to cloud the Neuroctopuses, it sort of helped as it blinded most of them. Only 7 Neuroctopus remains chasing them, but when they came out of the cloud they noticed Rex and Occy were long gone.

When Occy opened his eyes, he noticed Rex covering him with his body. Rex gestures to Occy to shush as the Neuroctopuses swam nearby, Occy noticed that Rex had camouflaged himself to match the texture of the coral.

The coast was soon clear and Rex changed back to his normal green color, he picked up the still stunned Occy and carried him all the way back to Snorkland as fast as he can.

AllStar and the gang were still discussing with Dr. Gallio in his lab on how to find Occy, but when a beaten up Rex came through the window with a beaten up Occy they just stopped talking as Rex laid Occy down on the ground.

"Occy!" cried AllStar as he rushed up to the red octopus and used his hand to support Occy's head, "Are you okay?"

Occy nodded yes, AllStar soon dart his attention at Rex who was panting hard. The friendly Neuroctopus simply collapsed but didn't loose conciousness, his eyes soon droop as Dr. Gallio rushes to Rex's aid. "What happened?" asked Dr. Gallio.

Rex tried to speak, but he knows that he can't talk. So he got up, walked passed Dr. Gallio and walked towards a whiteboard and grabbed a black marker. "Occy was kidnapped and I saved him from a mutant Neuroctopus," wrote Rex on the whiteboard, "The Neuroctopus glows bright green and shoots out glowing ink that dissolves corral like acid."

"Is Occy okay?" asked AllStar as he picks Occy up.

Rex nodded yes, he puts down the marker and swams towards the front door. Occy soon jumped out of AllStar's arms and rushed up to Rex and hugged him awhile cooing, Rex hugged back but forces Occy to let go.

The Neuroctopus soon shot outside and burrowed himself into the sand, and was long gone before anyone could realize it. "I wonder what the Ferals want with Occy," said Dr. Gallio.

"I rather not find out, but luckily he's okay," said AllStar as he hugged Occy. "Please don't run off again Occy."

Occy nods his head and coos as he snuggles into AllStar's side, learning his lesson on not to follow strangers.

**THE END**


End file.
